Almost Forgotten
by HP-HG 4EVA
Summary: Harry, when he found that his mother was alive, moved in with her in Ireland. He never really talked to Herione and Ron again. Now Hermione is engagged to Zack McClain. (Don't worry! This is a H/H ff!) Will Harry get Hermione back into his arms?
1. Chapter 1: How Could You!

Almost Forgotten  
  
A/N: Don't worry! Hermione might be engaged, but it's still an H/H ff!  
  
Chapter 1: How Could You!  
  
Hermione was lying on her stomach looking at her engagement ring. * Zack McClain! How beautiful! Such a wonderful guy! * She thought. But then, someone else popped into her mind. Her beginning of the 6th year sweetheart. Harry Potter. She thought about how, in the middle of the year, moved to Ireland with his mother, Lily. Hermione and Ron never heard from him again. For all she knew, he could be married and possibly have children!  
  
Coming back to Earth, Hermione started to get ready for work. Until September of next year, she would be working at The Three Broomsticks. Then she would become a teacher for the Ancient Runes, her favorite subject.  
  
Hermione walked out side into the cool September air. She lived right in Hogsmeade so it didn't take long to get to work. As she walked by a Quality Quiddich Supplies, she saw a filmier looking man. *Harry? * But it couldn't be! He didn't have glasses anyway! But he was pretty hansome! She entered The Three Broomsticks to see that Lavender was already there.  
  
"Hey Lav!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hello" she gronded as the margartia mixer went haywire. She pointed he wand at it and it began working properly again. Then their bose walked in. "Hermione! Table number 7! Come on! We're busy!" Casey yelled. Hermione picked up a notebook and walked toward table number 7. The couple was kissing. When they broke apart, Hermione gasped suddenly and dropped her notebook. It was Zack! Hermione just stared at him. Zack tried to say something but Hermione started to run away. Zack ran after her, leaving his date in a fluster.  
  
"Hermione wait!" Zack yelled after. Hermione stopped running, tears running down her face.  
  
"How could you!" Hermione yelled. Zack just stode there. "I asked you a question! Now answer me!" She screamed. Zack still said nothing. He reached for her hand but she pulled away. Her right hand began to form a fist.  
  
"Hermione! It's not.. Ouch!" Zack covered his nose. Hermione had punched him. Before running away, she through the ring at his forehead. As she ran she began to cry. She covered her face in her hands. Then she ran into someone. She looked up to say sorry, and was amased to see who it was.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked. 


	2. Chapter 2: You Bright Eyes

Chapter 2 : I Missed You  
  
"Harry?" Hermione stared into his eyes under her tears. He didn't have his glasses on, his hair was flat and most of all, he was gorgeous! She just looked at him not believing he was really there in front of her.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said. "What are you doing here? I mean, your suppose to be in Ireland! What made you come back?"  
  
"Well," He said putting his hand through his hair. "My mother and I decided to move back. I really missed being here!"  
  
Hermione nodded. "By the way, nice contacts!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thanks! My glasses were getting on my nerves!" Harry laughed. They walked down the streets of Hogsmeade talking.  
  
"So, when I arrived, I decided to go and see Ron. That's who I was with when I saw you in Quality Quiddich Supplies. By the way, why were you so upset when I ran into you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh! Well...um ... " Hermione started to blush. "I caught my boyfriend snogging with another girl!" She couldn't say that she had been engaged!  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Harry looked at Hermione sadly. He made a movement as to hold her hand, but thought better of it. Watch it Potter! She's feeling sorry! And all you can do is think about your affections for her! Your 20 now! Don't go drifting back to your 6th year! Pull it together! * "Anyway, I was walking towards The Three Broomsticks to find you. Ron told me you worked there. He said that if I found you, to bring you around his house about 7:00 for dinner. So the old trio could be back together again!" Harry smiled. He looked into her deep brown eyes. He began to think about his 6th year and her left her behind.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes. They stared back into his. She came back to Earth and said, "Well, we better get moving then! It's 6:00! It will take half an hour to ride a train to his house and 15 minutes to walk to the station."  
  
"We're not riding on a train! Will be riding on this!" Harry said. He whistled. Suddenly, a beautiful broom came streaming through the air. "It's called a Newfield WindStreamer! Top of the line!" Harry smiled at Hermione. "Come on!" He said grabbing her hand.  
  
"I'm scared!" Hermione said softly.  
  
"Don't worry! I won't let you fall! I promise!" He smiled at her. Hermione couldn't refuse. His smile always did this to her. He got onto the broom and Hermione climbed on in front of him. She held on tightly to the broom. Harry put his hands around her middle. Hermione's stomach began to flutter. So did Harry's. Harry pushed hard off the ground and they were off!  
  
*End of another chapter! Review and I'll write more soon!!!! * 


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams & Announcements!

Chapter 3: Dreams & Announcements  
  
Harry, trying to help Hermione steer the broom, was overtaken with emotions. Hermione's skin was so soft. Her hair smelled like fresh-picked cherries. He could have stayed there all day, but suddenly, Hermione spoke bringing back to Earth.  
  
"There it is! The Borrow!" Hermione proclaimed. Harry helped Hermione glide softly to the ground. Harry and Hermione got off the broom. Harry looked longingly at the house before him, memories flooded into him. The cool nights they would sit outside, how Ms. Weasley would always fuss over him, & the constant running around. He remembered what he missed the most. His best friends and his 2nd loving family. These cheerful memories flooded back to his mind before stepping onto the threshold of the house.  
  
Hermione knocked on the door smiling at Harry. She could tell that he was remembering his joyful past. She heard moving inside. Ms. Weasley abruptly opened the door and seized Harry. She whispered, "Great to have you back, dear." Harry just smiled.  
  
As they walked into the kitchen, all the Weasley's were there, with the exception of Charlie & Bill. They all greeted Harry with a warm welcome. Hermione & Ron just stood together smiling. They were both happy to see their friend once more.  
  
Dinner was delicious. Harry, Ron, & Hermione were talking happily. In the middle of dinner, Lavender showed up. Ron greeted her with a kiss. Harry, not having a clue as to what was going on, looked dumbfounded. Hermione leaned over to him. "They've been going steady for the past year!" Hermione whispered excitedly. Harry smiled. He always knew that Ron & Lavender would make a good couple.  
  
After dinner they went outside for desert. Harry walked over to a chestnut tree & sat down alone thinking about his 6th year once more. Harry & Hermione were going out. For one month in fact! Then Harry heard the shocking news. His mother was alive! Lily came to greet him. She asked if Harry would come & live with in Ireland. It was the toughest decision he had to make. Leave his best friend & his girlfriend behind & live with his mother. This was the kind of thing Harry dreamed about, going to live with his mother. So a week later, he left the only world he had ever known to go to a far off place. This made Harry scared, but he had to do it. Harry heard a noise behind him. It was Hermione. She came over & sat beside him. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Yeah! Just thinking about our 6th year." Harry replied. Hermione's smile faded a little.  
  
"Oh." She said looking down at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. It's just." Harry started but Hermione cut in.  
  
"Don't be sorry! It was your mother! You did the right thing!" Hermione said uncertainly.  
  
"But I left my best friend..& my girlfriend behind." He put his hand on top of hers. "I know it was my mother, but I left the people I loved! I wondered EVERY SINGLE NIGHT if I did the right thing." Harry looked into her eyes. She looked into his. They moved ever so close. Their noses were almost toughing. They were about to kiss when Ron said, "Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!!!!" Harry & Hermione stood up abruptly. Every one else silenced. "I have some exciting news!" He said smiling at Lavender & holding her hand. "Lavender & I are engaged!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Do You Think

Chapter 4: Do You Think  
  
Harry & Hermione just stared at each other for a second, then joined in on the clapping & cheering. Ms. Weasley ran over to Lavender & embraced her in a hug. Hermione also ran over.  
  
"Congratulations!" Hermione exclaimed. Hermione also gave Lavender a hug.  
  
"Hermione? Could I ask you a question?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Certainly! Anything!" Hermione beamed.  
  
"Well, will you be my Maid of Honor?" Lavender asked Hermione beaming also.  
  
"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed giving Lavender another hug. "This is going to be prefect! You & Ron were ALWAYS meant to be! Even Harry said you & Ron would make the prefect couple at supper!"  
  
Lavender pulled Hermione to the side. "Did I see you & Harry slipping back into the past? Say.....your 6th year?" Lavender was beaming.  
  
"We.. we....were just happy to see each other." Hermione said. "It's been SUCH a long time! I mean, I hardly even got to say goodbye to him before he left!"  
  
"Yeah? That's why I saw you two SO CLOSE that if one of you had a disease, the other would have caught it in 5 seconds!" Lavender started laughing.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Is it that noticeable that I still like him? But he probably doesn't like me anymore. That was almost four years ago! I've got to get over a silly little crush I had when I was 16!" Lavender just shrugged.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked pulling Harry over to the side.  
  
"What?" Harry asked looking around to see where Hermione had gotten to.  
  
"Will you, um .... I know you & I haven't seen each other for a while, but your still my best friend ..... & um...." Ron stuttered.  
  
"Spill it!" Harry proclaimed smiling.  
  
"Will you be my, um, best man at my wedding?" Ron said uncertainly.  
  
"Of course I will!" Harry said excitedly. "I'm so happy for you. Who's Lavender's bride's made, by the way?" Harry asked with interest.  
  
"You'll like this! Hermione!" Ron beamed!  
  
"Oh." Harry said trying to hide his blush.  
  
"Come on, Harry! I know it's been four years, but you still like her!" Ron said smiling. Harry raised his eyebrows. "Fine, don't admit it! But I'll get you!" Ron laughed. "Anyway, Lavender, Hermione, & I are going out to dinner to discuss the wedding tomorrow. I hope that you will be able to attend?" Ron asked pleadingly.  
  
"Alright! But no matchmaking like in the 6th year!" Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Hadn't even crossed my mind! Until now! Good idea Harry! I'll keep that in mind! HAHA!" Ron laughed.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I'd better be going!" Harry said looking around. "Where is Hermione?" Someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around. It was Hermione.  
  
"Come on!" She said smiling. "I want to have another go on that WindStreamer!" She proclaimed.  
  
"Okay!" He said grabbing her hand. They said goodbye to that Weasley's & Lavender. Harry got on his broom. He let Hermione get on in front of him. Harry kicked off the ground.  
  
"There it is!" Hermione said. She slowly went down to the ground. Harry walked Hermione to her door. Before leaving, he gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "Goodbye." Harry said softly before taking to the sky. Hermione sighed as she walked into her house with her hand on her cheek.  
  
****AW! The end of another chapter! H/H romance to come in the next chapter! So review! Thanks for reading! *** 


	5. Chapter 5: LikeHer LikeHer!

Chapter 5: Like -Her Like - Her  
  
(A/N: This chapter is from Harry's Point Of View!)  
  
Flying through the air, I felt extremely lighted! I had just kissed Hermione! Only on the cheek, but still! It was amazing! Than I began thinking.... Is it possible I still love her? After so many years? Then a voice in my head said, No! She's just a friend in which I care DEEPLY about! Face it, Potter, you've got it bad! And you have dinner with her tomorrow night! I was so absorbed in my thoughts, that I almost pasted my house up!  
  
When I got inside, I walked quietly up to my room. Once I fell asleep, I had the most wonderful dream! Hermione & I were sitting out on a deck. I assumed it was in the county. Hermione was asleep on my lap. That's about all that happened. I know, I know! Dumb! But that made me happy to see Hermione & I spending our lives together!  
  
When I got up, I put on a pair of baggy jeans with a sleeve-less t- shirt. I was planning on going to Hogsmead after breakfast. At least until it was time to get ready for my date with Hermione! Then a firm voice in my head said, It's for the wedding! It's not a date! Get it through that thick head of yours! She's just your friend! Duh! But then a reassuring voice said, Leave him alone! It's a date! That's what Lavender & Ron are doing!  
  
As I walked down to get some breakfast, I made these voices famish. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw that my mum was already there.  
  
"Hello, dear! How was dinner at the Weasley's?" She asked with interest in her voice.  
  
"Good! It was really nice seeing them again." I replied. "Oh, yeah! Guess what! Ron & Lavender are getting married! It's brilliant! They always had a thing for each other! By the way, I won't be here for dinner tonight. Ron, Lavender, Hermione, & I are going out for dinner to discuss the wedding." I felt myself blush when I said 'Hermione & I'.  
  
"Still like Hermione, huh?" Mum said smiling.  
  
"MUM!" I yelled glowing scarlet.  
  
"What? She's a nice girl!" My mother said smiling. I didn't like the look in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking.  
  
"I don't like her-like her, if that's what your thinking!" I lied. Because I DID like her-like her!  
  
After breakfast, I headed for Hogsmead on my WindStreamer. I met up with Ron in the Three Broomsticks. He was sitting alone having a butterbeer. When he looked up, he waved for me to sit down with him.  
  
"Hey!" He said. He sounded cheerful & he had a smile on his face. When I sat down, I remembered that smile. It was smirk that he had when he was setting Hermione & I up.  
  
"What are you up to, Weasley?" I asked him suspiciously. He just smiled. "Your up to no good! I might have been gone for a while, but I know that smile!"  
  
"I have NO idea what your talking about, Harry." He said almost laughing.  
  
"You know! You had the EXACT SAME SMILE when you were setting .. what?" I asked. Ron started laughing hysterically. He was pointing at something behind me. When I turned around, I was startled to see Hermione was right behind me. My face began to burn. I turned around & shot Ron a deadly look. I turned back around & smiled at Hermione. "H-hello!" I stuttered.  
  
She smiled back. "Why, hello Harry! I didn't know you were going to be here!" She replied. Hermione, neglecting her work, sat down to talk to us. After her boss, Casey, yelled at her to get back to work, Ron & I walked around outside.  
  
"I know you like her, Harry! You can't hide ANYTHING from me!" Ron said smiling.  
  
"I do like her! She's our FRIEND!" I replied. I knew that wasn't what Ron meant, but I wasn't going to give in THAT easily!  
  
"Not like that. I mean like her- like her!" He said smiling more brightly.  
  
"I .... Well .. um..." I couldn't say 'Yes I like her!' I mean I just came back yesterday! I've been gone for FOUR years.  
  
"Spit it out!" He yelled.  
  
"YES! OKAY! YES!" I yelled back. I couldn't hold it inside any longer. Ron just smiled.  
  
"There's dinner tonight. That's when you can get her!"  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading! There will, most defiantly, be H/H romance in the next chapter! Any way review & I'll get the next chapter out faster!  
  
  
  
*~*Reese's*~*  
  
  
  
Click on the box to Review! | | | | | | \/ 


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner & A Little Dancing!

Chapter 6: Dinner & A Little Dancing  
  
(Here's the H/H Romance chapter as promised!)  
  
Harry was now in his room deciding on what to wear to dinner. Harry left Hogsmeade earlier than planned because Ron was making fun of Harry. Harry fell back on his bed. Potter, Potter, Potter! What are we going to with you? She's your FRIEND! You've GOT to remember that! Your going out to dinner with her! But then the friendlier, more welcome voice replied. It's a date! He's ALOUD to think that! So let him be! She likes him & that's all there is to it * Harry made the voices leave his head as he returned to picking out his outfit. He decided to wear a green & silver (A/N: I know! Slytherin colors! But I like the colors together!) silky shirt & khaki pants. Just when he was looking in the mirror, his mother popped in.  
  
"Hermione is going to like that outfit!" She said smiling. Harry turned around!  
  
"HEY!" Harry said. His mother just smiled.  
  
She gave a fake sniff than said, "My little boy is all grown up!" She gave another fake sniff & whipped a invisible tear from her eye. Harry just rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione was having a hard time deciding on what to wear. She wanted to look PERFECT for Harry. He probably remembers me with messy, uncontrollable hair. A bag full of book slung over my shoulder. In my Hogwarts robes & everything else. She picked out a red dress that came above her knees. The strings in the back criss-crossed. Then she curled her hair into tight little ringlets. She sat down on her bed thinking about Harry. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I got it!" Her little brother, Matt, yelled. When he reached the door, Hermione was praying that he wouldn't say anything embarrassing. "Oh! Here for Hermione I see! I'll get her! Come in if you like!" Matt said. Hermione was grateful. He walked up stairs & opened her door. "Your DATE is here!" He said with a smirk on his face. Hermione glared at him. Before leaving her room, she grabbed her red coat that matched her dress.  
  
Harry was stunned when Hermione walked down the steps. She looked like an angel, walking so gracefully. "Hello." She said smiling brightly.  
  
"Hey!" He replied. When Hermione reached the bottom, Harry took her hand & lead her outside. "I decided that we would walk to the restaurant, since it is SUCH a beautiful night." He said staring into her eyes.  
  
"Okay." Hermione replied looking into his. They walked down the street hand in hand. "Where are we going anyway?" Hermione asked not taking her eyes off of him.  
  
"Nigro's. Some Italian restaurant." Harry replied. He smiled at Hermione. Hermione stopped walking. "Is something wrong Hermione?" Harry asked. She shook her head. Their faces moved closer & closer. Their noses were almost toughing. Harry leaned in kissing her on her lips. Hermione was startled but didn't protest. Harry withdrew from the kiss not sure of what Hermione's action might be. He was half expecting her to punch him! But she didn't. She leaned in for another kiss. This one more passionately than the first. When they withdrew from the kiss, they smiled at each other & continued walking.  
  
When they finally reached the restaurant, Ron & Lavender already arrived. When they saw Harry & Hermione hand in hand & smiling passionately at each other, they smiled at each other. Their plan had worked!  
  
When Harry & Hermione finally sat down, it struck them. They kissed each other! Harry fell back in his chair. He couldn't believe it. He was just snogging with Hermione! He just smiled at her. They both forgot that Ron & Lavender were with them.  
  
"I'll be right back, Ron! I have to freshen up." She said. As she got up from the table, she grabbed Hermione's upper arm, & dragged her to the bathroom. "What happened between you two? I want FULL details!" She added beaming.  
  
"Between me who?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"HARRY & YOU! Come on! I want to hear details!" Lavender said not able to bear the tension.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione replied smiling. "We just kissed. That's all!"  
  
"That's all! THAT'S ALL!" Lavender yelled. "Okay." Hermione rolled her eyes. Lavender just laughed. As they walked back to the table, they saw Ron & Harry were absorbed in their conversation. They walked over quietly. Harry jumped when he heard Lavender walk behind him. "Jumpy, huh?" Lavender said.  
  
"Whatever." Harry replied to Lavender. Just then, the waiter came over. Hermione, who was staring at Harry, broke her glance & looked at the waiter. He was quite cute. Once the waiter took their drink order, Lavender leaned over to Hermione & said, "Hot, that one! I'm telling you!" She said in a low whisper.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Ron said glaring at Lavender. She laughed at Ron & gave him a hug. "Okay." He said.  
  
After dinner, Hermione suggested that they go dancing. Harry wasn't to fond of the idea, but didn't protest because everyone else agreed. Hermione lead them out of Hogsmeade to a muggle town.  
  
"The place isn't much further." She said.  
  
"Good! Because these shoes are killing me!" Lavender yelled. Harry & Hermione laughed. Ron, not wanting her to yell in his ear again, picked her up & put her on his shoulders.  
  
"Here it is!" Hermione said stopping in front of a worn down building.  
  
"This is worse than my house!" Ron said looking at the building in discussed.  
  
"Your house is bad Ron." Harry said in reassurance. Ron rolled his eyes. As the group walked into the building, the sound of swing music filled their ears. (That's for you Ally! HEHEHE!)  
  
"I haven't been here for EVER!" Hermione exclaimed. She was snapping her fingers to the beat. Harry & Ron looked at each other thinking the same thing. 'How do you dance to THIS?' Harry looked worried. He could dance to regular music, let alone THIS! As they walked into the dance room, the tune slowed down.  
  
"Oh! This is my favorite slow dance! Come on, Ron!" Lavender said grabbing his hand.  
  
Hermione stood there not knowing what to do. Then Harry spoke up.  
  
"Um... would you like to- to dance?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Sure!" Hermione exclaimed. She took his hand & lead him to the dance floor. She put one of his hands around her waist & one in her own hand. She put her remaining on his shoulder. They moved slowly. Harry began to relax. He moved with the beat. His thoughts became lost as he started into Hermione's deep, chocolate brown eyes.  
  
**That's all folks! For now! Reply & I'll get the chapters out faster!**  
  
*~*Reese's~*~ 


End file.
